A refrigerator represents a household appliance provided with a main body, including an inner case and an outer case, a storage compartment formed by the inner case, and a cool air supplying device to supply the storage compartment with cool air to keep food in a fresh manner.
The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained within a predetermined temperature range to keep food fresh. The storage compartment of the refrigerator includes an open front surface, and the open front surface is closed by a door to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment.
A handle configured for gripping by a user is coupled to the door to facilitate opening and closing the door. The handle is coupled to the door as a handle fixing unit. The handle fixing unit is coupled to a front side panel of the door. The front side panel of the door is coupled to a connector assembled to the handle.
A structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit is fixed to a rear surface of the door. A guide hole is formed through the rear surface of the front side panel. The structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit is provided with a guide protruding while corresponding to the guide hole. However, since the structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit is provided using an iron plate, and obtained by a press-processing, the protrusion height of the guide is low and thus it is not easy to adjust the guide to the guide hole, causing difficulty in setting the position of the structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit. If the structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit is erroneously assembled, and the position of the structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit is deviated, heat insulating material filled inside the door is infiltrated in between the front side panel of the door and the structure, resulting in product defectives.
In addition, in order to prevent heat insulating material from leaking in between the front side panel and the structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit after the guide has been adjusted to the guide hole, an additional process of fixing the structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit is required, such as attaching a double-sided tape between the front side panel and the structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit or fixing a surrounding area of the structure for reinforcing the handle fixing unit using an additional fixing device, such as a rivet or a tape.